Truth and Ideals
by SkyeFurieX
Summary: Sapphy knew she could not defeat N. Not when Zekrom, the dragon of ideals, stood at his side. But she knew that if she couldn't, no one would. And that truth would change her world forever... My take on the climax of Pokemon Black! Please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... as usual. **

**Hey guys! So, I know I haven't updated Skye Furie in a while, but here's a treat for you - my version of how Pokemon Black ended! So I've had Black for ages, and when I first got Reshiram, I was like, well, she would look so much cooler with four legs, an hey! Why couldn't the two dragons battle it out?**

**So... guess what! That's sort of what happens here! Don't eat me! I couldn't resist!**

* * *

><p>Sapphy stared, frozen as Zekrom, the great black, twin legend of Unova swooped down and landed behind N. The great dragon flared his bat-like wings and charged the huge, drill like tail. She could feel the crackle of colossal electricity, and took a step back. Crouching on four, clawed paws, the dragon glared with wine red eyes and seemed to communicate with N, who looked so small and vulnerable standing in front of the mighty beast.<p>

"You came all this way to battle me…" N began, staring at her admiringly, softly stroking the scaled nose of Zekrom. "But Reshiram is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you a little. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon!

"But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous! You have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people!"

"You know I'll never stop fighting you N," Sapphy hissed, and the lean Purrloin by her side, Kaisar, snarled his agreement. "And you'll never be rid of me. I'll keep fighting for my home, and the pokémon I love, and there's nothing you can do about it. Whatcha gonna do?" she taunted. "Kill me? You haven't got the guts."

N bristled.

"What makes you think the pokémon you take with you want to battle for your cause? Wouldn't it be better to let them live the lives pokémon were supposed to live? Free, rather than forced to do a human's petty bidding?"

Sapphy snarled, disbelievingly. Hadn't her pokémon proved enough times that they would stand by her? How many times would he force her to test their loyalty?

Kaisar, it seemed, had had enough. He alone probably trusted Sapphy the most out of her pokémon. She had found him in a dumpster in the Dreamyard one night near Striaton City, alone and starved, left by his owner to die, unnoticed. She had helped him to trust again and their friendship was strong.

The now sleek, larger-than-normal purrloin leapt, fangs and claws flashing, towards a startled looking N.

There was a whirr and the cackle of raw electricity, a high screech and the smell of singed fur.

"No," Sapphy gasped hoarsely as she knelt down, hands trembling, before the limp form of Kaisar. She glared, hatred in her eyes at the protective, snarling Zekrom.

Kaisar was barely breathing. Not many pokémon could survive a powerful blast from a legendary. His once glossy coat was now charred and black, and soot covered her fingers as she tried to pick him up. Cradling the huge cat, she blinked back tears.

"Sorry, Kaisar. Thanks for trying your best," she whispered only for him to hear. The wounded feline gave a low, throaty moan in response.

Sapphy put him back in his poké ball and stood, staring, raw fury in her gaze, at N. He had a conflicted look on his face.

Her own thoughts were in turmoil.

This ended now.

_There will be no more hiding_, she thought. _Too long I've come running back to Alder and the Gym Leaders to sort things out. No one else can finish this. No one else._

Kaisar's brave move had shown her that. He had tried to protect her, and she had let him. And because of that, he had gotten hurt.

_No one else is going to get hurt for me_, she thought firmly. _I'm finishing this alone - and I don't need to be a stupid hero. I'm me. And I'm dealing with N and Zekrom by myself._

As soon as she had faced that simple truth, Sapphy was aware of a straining in her heart.

"What the -?" she groaned, her legs turned to jelly, and she collapsed on the floor. N frowned and moved forwards as if to help her, but Zekrom screeched and prevented him from doing so, sniffing the air, panic in his eyes.

Something clattered and rolled onto the marble floor, and Sapphy, clutching her chest in pain, realised it was the Light Stone. She had been clenching it in her hand.

The round, opalescent stone halted, as if forced to stop by some magnetic presence.

It began to glow.

"The Light Stone," N gasped excitedly, moving backwards towards an anxious Zekrom. "I mean, Reshiram, it's –"

But whatever he had been about to say was never said, as quite suddenly, the Light Stone shattered.

Sapphy's heart felt like it had shattered with it. She found breathing to be a great struggle, her hands clasping about nothing but air, as white, brilliant light erupted into the space in front of her.

"Hold on, Sapphy," N urged, watching with Zekrom. "You can do it!"

The light morphed into a large, feathered, draconic creature. It had a long neck and four silver clawed paws, massive, feathered wings like a swan and a huge, engine-like tail that spurted silver smoke. The head of the creature was sculpted and long, with two smoking feathers, almost wisps of horns, protruding from it.

Reshiram roared, and her brilliant blue eyes sought the trembling form of Sapphy, who clutched at her chest.

"Zekrom and Reshiram… " N murmured. "They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize. Ah… I see. You really are a hero, too. I'll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to –"

"N – shut it!" Sapphy growled, and the other teen fell silent. Her heart was thumping loudly, but Sapphy strained to listen past it, for she could hear someone speaking.

_I am Reshiram, the dragoness of truth,_ said a soft female voice, speaking into Sapphy's mind, her heart, where no one else could hear. _You have acted as a hero of truth, and I have appeared to see if that is so. _The dragoness crouched, pushing her great, snowy head closer to Sapphy, who had all but forgotten the pain in her chest. _Is that so?_

Sapphy swallowed.

_I wish to stop N and Zekrom, and Team Plasma from changing Unova into a world I won't recognize,_ she replied, speaking with her thoughts, somehow knowing the dragoness would hear. _I know that no one else will, so I'm going to try and keep trying until either I win, or the fight kills me._

Reshiram raised her head, and Sapphy felt the power thrumming within the dragoness.

_That proves you are the hero of truth. I shall stand by you, twin hero, but first you must prove to me that you are what I think you to be._

Sapphy stood.

_What do you want me to do?_

As if sensing what was about to happen, N jerked forwards a step.

"Sapphy – hold on, don't think about the pain – it's worth it –"

What did he mean, she wondered, but then, as a colossal presence invaded her thoughts, she understood, as her heart was surrounded by a sphere of fire.

Whether she screamed or not, Sapphy did not know, for she felt like she was on fire, her whole body, but her _mind_ hurt far more. She was aware of the dragon's thrumming, flames erupting from her engine tail, but all other senses were focused on the great mind invading her own.

The pain at last cooled. Sapphy remained in her foetal position, eyes closed. She explored the raw, stretched remains of her mind.

Sapphy froze, aware of the warm, hot-coal-like presence of Reshiram, somehow permanently attached to her mind.

She felt the warmth of her heart – filled with the dragoness' own presence.

_You have been brave, _the dragoness told her, her voice clearer, for their minds were now linked, forged together in eternal flame. Sapphy was aware of feeling Reshiram's body as well as her own, was aware of the power of fire, the immense, thumping heart...

_I shall stand beside you now, _Reshiram told her,_ for you are now a hero of truth. Be brave, my sister._

Sapphy opened her eyes and stood.

It was bizarre, she thought, to see and yet be dimly aware of seeing through another set of eyes, use a second set of far heightened senses, while at the same time remain firmly within her own body.

N smiled at her, a little unsure.

"How you feeling, Sapphy?"

Sapphy and Reshiram both hissed at the same time, instinctively.

"_Do not speak to us!_" they snarled together, with both mind and tongue. N grinned, and Zekrom growled protectively, raising the drill that was his immense tail. With a warning screech, Reshiram lifted her own tail-engine.

The two twin legends, once the same, now forever separate, stared at each other.

"It is time, Sapphy," N proclaimed. "The battle that will decide the fate of Unova shall be decided by us, the twin heroes – of truth and of ideals!"

With a leap he mounted Zekrom, who roared and lunged into the air, flying out of the huge castle through the hole he had made mere minutes ago.

Sapphy turned to Reshiram.

The dragoness raised her feathered head.

_We shall fight for the truth that Unova shall prosper as it is,_ she decreed, and Sapphy smiled, stroking the feathers. Determined, she mounted and settled into the warm hollow of Reshiram's neck.

"We can do this," she murmured, and the dragoness roared. With a beat of her huge, snowy wings, they were into the open air and circling the huge expanse of N's Castle.

The sky roiled with clouds, and thunder rumbled in anticipation for the battle that was begun. Sapphy gripped with her knees and held onto Reshiram's feathers, her sharp eyes searching for the black dragon.

"Where are they -?"

Without warning, Zekrom erupted from a cloud above them, diving towards his counterpart while charging a powerful Dragonbreath.

Screeching, Reshiram rolled in the air and spiralled downwards, gathering speed. Sapphy crouched, trying to flatten herself on the dragoness' back so she would not be such a burden. The wind screamed in her ears as Zekrom beat his wings and chased them.

Wheeling in the sky, Reshiram roared her challenge and released a Flamethrower. The tongue of flame spat and crackled as it speared through the air towards Zekrom, who rolled and missed it barely. Sapphy could glimpse N astride the snarling black beast, and urged on Reshiram with her thoughts.

_We can do this,_ she said again, and encouraged, the snowy dragon beneath her beat her wings and shot through the air towards her brother.

The two dragons collided with a resounding crash.

Reshiram snarled and scratched at her brother's black scales, snapping her fangs, buffeting him with her huge wings. Zekrom retaliated with his powerfully muscled legs, shoving her through the air, biting at her soft feathers, drawing blood. Sapphy cried out with Reshiram, sharing her pain, and was filled with anger. How dare Zekrom, who had fatally injured Kaisar without a second thought, sweep them aside as well?

With newfound rage Reshiram drew breath and released a Dragonbreath right onto Zekrom's chest. Winded by the crackling, draconic energy he broke away, and Reshiram swooped around, preparing for another blow.

But Zekrom recovered quicker than they had predicted, and slashed out with steely talons, and Reshiram screamed in pain as he ripped open her side. Sapphy blinked back tears, her ribs burning. She tried her best to soothe the dragoness, who glided away from her brother, attempting to gather her strength.

Zekrom roared his triumph and made to follow them. Shaking her great plumed head, the white, blood-spattered dragoness twisted in the air and dove, gathering speed. Sapphy turned and saw Zekrom closely on their tail.

_Faster,_ she urged Reshiram. _We can lose them in the cloud cover._

Reshiram agreed and began a twisting, aerial dance, meant to confuse and to baffle. She knew her brother followed, and appeared to attempt to flee, but when Zekrom banked and blocked her way, she simply veered and sped off in a different direction.

Sapphy realised that they were now at colossal heights. They had led Zekrom through the storm clouds and into the white, swirling sea above. Reshiram rolled and disappeared, seemingly melting into the soft white clouds. She was in her element.

They glided, almost stalling, above Zekrom as he flew through the white mass, snarling. He now realised he had been tricked.

Reshiram adjusted her position and readied herself. Sapphy held her breath. They flew out of the whiteness, and were now flying over it. She could see, below Zekrom, his shadow on the sea of clouds. Reshiram had hidden her own by flying directly above her brother.

_Almost,_ she whispered through their connection. _Just a bit further..._

As Zekrom looked from side to side, searching for his sister, Reshiram winced in silent pain, and a drop of blood dripped from her bleeding side.

It fell onto Zekrom's wing.

He roared and made to look up, but Reshiram closed her wings and dropped onto his back with a deafening screech. She scrabbled, ripping his wings with her silver claws, fighting to trap his strong limbs, biting wherever she could reach. Sapphy could hear N's cries, and closed her eyes.

And suddenly, she was Reshiram.

They were together in her draconic form, both feeling the power within. But there was no both – only she – Reshiram-Sapphy, who was alive with the power of truth and of fire.

She attacked Zekrom-N now with a ferocity the world had only seen once before. And the two dragons fell, slicing through the air as they fought, oblivious of the impending doom that was spinning, waiting below to greet them. But why should she, Reshiram-Sapphy fear this doom? She was a power, a being of magic tied to the earth itself – the earth should fear her!

Zekrom-N's scream pierced her thoughts, and she drew more blood from his shaking wings. But the earth was uncomfortably close now, and she regrettably pushed away from her brother, snapping open her glorious wings and taking flight.

As she wheeled, a white goddess of flame in the air, she saw Zekrom-N struggling to remain airborne. Blood dripped from his wings, just as it oozed form the painful wound in her side. High above her, Zekrom-N roared his challenge once more, and she answered, the fire within her heart begging for release.

Clouds of ugly grey gathered high above them, and she felt the power growing in her brother far above. She could see the electricity gathering in his tail, and screeched.

The time had come.

She gathered her own power, and fire raged from her tail. Her heart thundered and she growled with anticipation, beating her wings, readying herself.

At some unspoken command, their eyes met.

And fire and electricity exploded from their bodies.

They charged each other, Zekrom-N diving, glowing blue, Reshiram-Sapphy ascending fast, shining ruby.

The twin dragons collided, the energy hissing and crackling around them.

Flames licked her body and electricity zapped his scales. Each of them strained, each fighting for their beliefs.

Now the two beliefs were fighting once again.

Truth and ideals.

Both the same and yet drastically different.

Reshiram and Zekrom.

Both the same and yet drastically different.

Reshiram-Sapphy screamed, her urge for truth to reign driving her onwards.

How long the two legends and the two heroes were locked in combat there and then she never knew. But after so long, frozen there at that point in the sky, she sensed a slight weakness in the flow of electricity from her brother.

Was he giving up?

Reshiram-Sapphy strived onwards, her tail blazing, and suddenly, Zekrom fell, and she surged up into the sky, roaring her surprised triumph.

But she was weak, and the bleeding would not stop.

Reshiram-Sapphy glided downwards, tired, towards the great castle, where Zekrom had crashed. She flew in, over the limp form of her brother, and slid onto the marble floor, broken and defeated.

And yet she had won.

As she fell, Reshiram-Sapphy separated, and Sapphy fell onto the floor, coughing, wheezing, shaking with cold and warmth all at once.

When, at last, she felt a little better, Sapphy crawled to the barely breathing form of Reshiram. She stroked the bloodied, white feathers, and the dragoness coughed, opening her blue eyes a little.

_We did it, together,_ the dragoness said, and she nuzzled Sapphy, who smiled and blinked back tears.

"Yeah, yeah we did," she replied, and continued her stroking. After a minute or so, she chanced a look at Zekrom.

He was in a bad state.

His wings were almost shreds, and N was holding his huge horned head in his lap, whispering soothingly to his friend. Sapphy turned to her own dragon, knowing she and N shared great concern for their draconic second hearts.

She looked at Reshiram again, and gasped slightly. The dragoness was getting up, stretching her wings, but Sapphy's gaze was fixed on her injured side.

The blood was drawing back into the gaping hole, the muscle was re-growing, and soon the skin stretched across it and soft white feathers, free of blood, soon sprouted.

Reshiram nosed her newly fixed side.

_Much better,_ she said. _I hate blood._

"How... how did you..." Sapphy couldn't finish her sentence, she was so shocked. Reshiram only chuckled.

"Zekrom... you're brilliant! You're okay," she heard N cry happily. Turning, she saw Zekrom also on his feet, his wings healing. N turned to her with a wondrous smile, and Sapphy shyly smiled back.

"… … Zekrom and I were beaten." N declared with a slight sad smile. "Your truth… Your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems… Reshiram and Zekrom… Each of them choosing a different hero… Is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time— one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could… Could they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world."

"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!"

Sapphy whirled to see Ghetsis glaring furiously at a shocked N and a growling Zekrom. The man sneered at them all, especially Sapphy and Reshiram.

"Why are you talking to your _king_ like that, Ghetsis?" Sapphy taunted. "Or was he never in command in the first place? Was the king of Team Plasma just a face for the crowds?"

Ghetsis snarled.

"To start with, _I_ spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done." He rounded on a stunned N, who stumbled back towards Zekrom.

"After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero..." Ghetsis hissed. "You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon..." Sapphy watched as N paled, a trembling hand on Zekrom's nose. The shouting man turned to her, eying Reshiram with disgust.

"So, Sapphy! I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard.

"This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you - since you know the truth - you must be eliminated!"

Sapphy frowned.

"So what happened to the rightful, justice-obtaining Team Plasma? What about your speeches, all that time convincing people that pokémon are better off without us?"

"That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon!"

Sapphy stared in disbelief, and Reshiram snarled, rustling her wings.

"You coward! All this time, planning things so only you could use pokémon? What pride is there in that, using other people and pokémon to fight your battles for you! Lying, cheating _coward_!" Ghetsis smirked.

"You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. Sapphy, so what if Reshiram chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now you'll face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!" He raised his hands and laughed maniacally.

"I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!"

Before his pale hand could even clutch at a poké ball, Reshiram and Zekrom both roared deafeningly, so loud that the walls shook. Their tails blazed with fire and electricity.

Somehow in the confusion, she and N found each other, and held each other close, crouched on the shaking ground. They held onto each other desperately as the two legendaries attacked Ghetsis with their signature moves. Sapphy felt N's confused tears against her neck, and heard his mumbling through the ruckus.

"He's my stupid father, and now he's going to die, and I don't know what to do..."

Sapphy froze.

_Reshiram! STOP!_ She screamed with all her heart and all her soul.

There was a sudden silence.

_You better have a good reason for this,_ Reshiram said, slightly annoyed as she turned to stare at her hero, lying on the shattered ground with a trembling N. Sapphy showed her the memory of what N had just said.

_Oh. Wait – that _monster_ is his father? _Reshiram roared, and looked ready to pound Ghetsis into a pulp. Startled, Sapphy moved out from under N and ran to her dragon.

She stared at the man on the ground.

Ghetsis lay, twitching, charred and burnt from the combined flames and electric strikes. Somehow he was still conscious. He stood, staggering.

Sapphy glared at him.

"What?" the man screeched in disbelief. "I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

"You really believe that?" Sapphy asked, arms folded, standing next to her glowing, growling dragoness. "Okay," she said, frowning, "if you're so bloody perfect, then why didn't you go after Zekrom? Why didn't you see him for yourself?" Ghetsis grimaced at her.

"I knew the black beast would refuse me – and with good reason! What stupid dragon would choose a man capable of secretly betraying his country, while they believed him to be helping them? Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose - N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?"

Sapphy turned and saw N, sitting with his head in his hands, with Zekrom crouched over him like a protective mother – like the loving parent he never had.

And it was all Ghetsis' fault.

Sapphy whirled, eyes blazing, and Reshiram snarled with her, their voices fusing as one again.

"_How dare you? How dare you manipulate such an innocent child for your own doing? How dare you rip away his family and separate him from those who would care for him? How dare you!_"

Ghetsis seemed to pause at the dragon's screeching tone within her voice, and his eyes flickered to the livid Reshiram for a second.

"Now, N... Do you still think Pokémon and people should be separated?"

Sapphy lifted her gaze from Ghetsis and saw Alder and Cheren in the huge doorway. Cheren looked gob-smacked, and was staring at Reshiram and Zekrom, while Alder stared with sadness and disappointment at Ghetsis. The madman cackled.

"Why bother trying to speak to a defective boy? He's useless – an outcast of our species!"

"You're right. He's truly pitiful." Alder said, but still he stared at Ghetsis. He spoke again.

"N... I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis' manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon."

N looked up, and Sapphy's heart stretched with pain at the tortured look in his gaze. Zekrom nuzzled him, growling lowly.

"But…I have no right to be the hero!"

Zekrom roared loudly in protest, staring down at his hero. N looked up at his black friend with saddened, troubled eyes.

"How can you say that?" Sapphy gasped. Alder came forwards, standing beside her.

"Is that so, N? Zekrom certainly seems to think you are his hero! What you and the legendary Pokémon are going to do from now on... That's important, wouldn't you say?"

N looked at the Champion.

"Acting like you understand... " He turned and pressed his forehead against Zekrom's own. "Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet despite that... why?"

Alder smiled sadly.

"Why, despite being enemies, do I now try to help you? N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought."

He turned to smile at Sapphy, and looked briefly at Reshiram.

"You've done well, Sapphy. I'll see you around, I hope!" he grinned, before turning to face Ghetsis. "As for you... " his expression turned sour. "Come on. You have no right to even be near these two heroes."

Cheren smiled briefly at Sapphy, before he helped to escort Ghetsis from the room.

For a while, the only sound in the room was the great breaths of the two dragons.

N at last turned from Zekrom to look at Sapphy.

"I want to talk to you about something."

He and Zekrom walked over to the huge hole in his castle wall. Curious, Sapphy followed, with Reshiram padding softly behind her. N faced her, a hand on Zekrom's nose.

"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you."

Sapphy closed her eyes, saddened, but then looked at him, silently motioning for him to go on. Her heart jerked with pain, with concern and pity for his welfare.

"I couldn't understand it," N continued, fiddling with his shirt. "I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

"But you didn't have to go through all this to understand, N!" Sapphy said passionately. "You could have escaped from Team Plasma – explained everything to Alder, and we could have helped you! I know I would have!" N smiled sadly, but continued anyways.

"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon— No, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…"

"Only Cheren and Bianca!" She corrected, but still he shook his head.

"And what about all those people you met on your journey?"

"But," Sapphy challenged, determined to make him see sense, "there's no way I can compare to you! _You _can speak to pokémon! I could never understand them like you! And it took _you_, you who so firmly believed in ideals, to revive Zekrom first – Reshiram only accepted me because of your actions!"

Reshiram protested at that, but Sapphy shushed her. N looked at her, biting his lip.

"You're just saying that."

"No, actually, I'm not."

"Er, yes you are."

"N! Bloody well use your head! I'm _not _just saying that to cheer you up! If I was, I'd have said yes, you were right about everything, Team Plasma should rule the world and you make a great king! Oh -" she added as an afterthought, "and I also would say that I _adore_ Ghetsis' cloak-dress-thing."

N actually smiled.

"You really believe that?" he asked with a childish wonderment.

Sapphy felt like crying.

"_No!_ That's called sarcasm! Honestly," she shook her head, but smiled anyway.

N seemed to be in deep thought.

"So... what are you going to do now?" Sapphy asked. He shrugged.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." N looked at her. "Perhaps I'll start again in a new land – just me and Zekrom – and my other friends," he smiled, patting his belt, where his poké balls sat.

Sapphy nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do some travelling. See new places and meet new people. Get out of this country for a bit."

"And you, Sapphy?" N asked, looking at her with his wide blue eyes. "What are you going to do?"

She grinned good-naturedly.

"Sleep for a week, at least! I don't know – I never really plan that far ahead. I just roll where the wind takes me."

She bit her lip, and Reshiram sensed her slight sadness at their soon-to-be departure. Sapphy brightened, and slipped off the ring she wore on her middle finger. Smiling, she handed it out to N.

It was the ring he had bought her at the jewellery stand that night in the Nimbasa theme park – the night they had ridden the ferris wheel.

The ring was silver, set with a single stone of lapis lazuli, with small silver runes encircling the stone.

"I found out what the runes mean!" she said happily, and N took the ring, holding it up to the light. He looked at her.

"Well?"

"It's supposed to bring you luck in all your endeavours." Sapphy smiled at him. "So I want you to take it with you. You deserve a bit of luck, wherever you're going."

She saw N's eyes brighten, and he slipped the ring onto his middle finger.

"Thank you. I – I hope we'll see each other again." He sounded unsure again.

"Write to me!" Sapphy ordered, and he nodded, but the unsure look was still there in his eyes. Her own twinkled, and Reshiram caught her train of thought, and moved to stop her, but Sapphy was too quick, and was striding towards N.

"You know," she began, pausing in front of him, "sorry to sound all mystical, but I have a feeling we'll see each other again." N looked at her questioningly.

"How so?" She grinned.

"Because I have a feeling that you'll want to finish this," she whispered.

And before N or the two dragons could react, she moved forwards, and stood on her tip-toes, and crushed her lips against his.

N's shock was apparent, but she continued, a hand on his shoulder and another behind his neck, pulling him down towards her. Her lips guided his – she was teaching him, and when he opened his mouth to gasp for air, her tongue darted in and met his own.

N moaned with surprise and pleasure.

His hands snaked down, bolder, and gripped her waist. Emotions roiled in her body, and their tongues moved together, dancing, grappling with each other.

At last, she broke away, panting slightly, but smiled, satisfied with how things had gone. N's eyes were closed, and she waited, patiently, for him to recover.

_That,_ Reshiram chuckled reprovingly, nuzzling her hero, _was mean. How on Arceus' earth do you expect him to leave now?_

_He will leave,_ Sapphy replied, confidently. _I just gave him a reminder that I'll be here, and I'll be waiting._

_Waiting for what?_ Reshiram asked, curious. Sapphy once again struggled with the feelings she had been developing these past few months, feelings that had slowly developed for a skinny, green-haired teen.

"Sapphy," N said hoarsely.

She turned, to see him mounted on Zekrom. She smiled, seeing he was ready to go. That was good.

_Told you he'd leave,_ she taunted to Reshiram smugly, who only snorted and rustled her wings.

N smiled down at her, his eyes alive with a joy she only seen when he had seen Zekrom for the first time.

"You said you have a dream," he called to her, blue eyes sparkling. Behind him, she could see the sun rising. "That dream... make it come true – whatever it is! Make it a reality, and it will become your truth! If anyone can... Saph, it's you!" They locked eyes for a moment, blue and green, and they smiled at each other.

"You can go anywhere, N!" she called happily. "The world is yours!"

N smiled.

"I _shall_ see you again," he promised, then raised his hand in farewell. "Well, then..."

"Go!" she urged with a grin.

And he did.

With a colossal roar, Zekrom turned and leapt into the sky, beating his wings, ascending on the cool morning air.

Laughing, Sapphy ran and jumped onto Reshiram's warm neck, and they too flew high into the sky.

The sunrise was glorious and bright, promising a new dawn, a fresh start.

Zekrom and Reshiram wheeled in the sky, black and white, eternal brother and sister.

As Sapphy and Reshiram soared and watched their counterparts glide away into the morning sun, to the northern mountains and to the seas beyond, Sapphy smiled.

They would see each other again.

N would see the world in a new light – with the mighty Zekrom at his side! He would grow and learn great things – and so would she!

Sapphy's journey was not ending.

_This is only the beginning, _she said to Reshiram as they flew, turning south, when at last, the black dot that was Zekrom had long vanished from sight. The dragoness agreed, sweeping through the air with snowy wings.

_Yes. There's so much to do – so much I haven't seen – and that's still just Unova!_ Sapphy exclaimed, running a hand through the soft feathers of her second heart.

She had a whole lifetime before her, a whole lifetime of adventure just waiting to start for her and Reshiram, and her dear pokémon friends.

And N and Zekrom would travel the world, and they would return someday, and she and N would be together again.

As the sun rose and a new day began, Sapphy watched Unova blur underneath them as they flew south.

_Where to, sister?_ Reshiram asked, banking smoothly and leaving the mountains surrounding the Pokémon League behind.

Sapphy smiled.

_Home,_ she said wearily, stretching and then snuggling down onto her dragon's soft, downy feathers for warmth. _I'm sleeping for a week first, and then,_ she shrugged and then groaned. _Then I still have to explain all this and you to my mum..._

And she and Reshiram flew down through Unova towards the small town of Nuvema.

Home, at last.

And so the war of truth and ideals, was ended.

* * *

><p><strong>So! What do you think? Please read and review, I really want to know what you guys think of this. And also! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! How are we all liking 2012? Feels like a good year, huh? <strong>

**Once again, thanks for reading, and please review!**

**SkyeFurieX**


End file.
